


Wild Youth

by justheretoreadgayporn (thesobernone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of parties, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anorexia, BoyxBoy, Daddy Issues, Drama, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Original Character(s), Sex, Smut, Violence, bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesobernone/pseuds/justheretoreadgayporn
Summary: Christopher's life is a fuck up roller coaster. Different people constantly surround him as a result from his daily visits to his best friend, Liz Mabel, who lives at Taylor's Mental Disorders Clinic. He's a sophomore in NYU College and is studying to become a journalist. One night Christopher and his best friend decided they would be expending Liz's day off from the clinic on a new bar down the street. Through rock music and a few shots of tequila, they both met Trevor and Meredith Anderson. They soon find out that the siblings owned the place and haven just moved out from Chicago a couple of weeks ago. Meredith is an untypical party girl. Trevor is reckless and unapologetic. Adrian is a bartender at the bar and owns a Chihuahua who wears a Mexican hat.  Liz is someone who won't admit that everybody has inner demons, including her. Chris just wants to get through college and life without falling in love with Trevor. He fails. Badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so terrified posting this. My first language it's not at all english and I'm thinking about how many words I messed up and how the grammatical will probably suck. So the very first thing I'll say to you people is: if you find any mistake please let me know.
> 
> Going back to the story, I think if you enjoy some troubled teenagers getting drunk that's one for you. If you like friendship real bond(not these overly sweet best friends, but one inspired in real life), this is also for you. Mental Disorders are often explored here too, so be prepared. There's these boyxboy slow burn involving the main character (it's a slowburn but a really hot one though). There's siblings bonding too if you like it. Plus a lot of scenes in college. Parenthood also one of the mains themes. Lots of drama and humor. Wow. Guess that's it. Oh wait. A lot of sarcasm use.
> 
> Every chapter will be having a song to go with. Hope you guys like my musical taste lol
> 
> One more thing. I really could use some help revising the chapters. Someone who's first language is english... well, later I'll brought this up again.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the story and the characters <3

My boy Christopher on the pic.  
http://s12.favim.com/610/160201/blue-eyes-boy-cute-grunge-Favim.com-3948907.jpg

That amazing song will get you in the story mood I promise. https://youtu.be/6I1p_sXflQQ

 

 

"You know what, Doctor Larson? I think it is time for people start to recognize that anorexia is a social expression".

It was on a Thursday morning that my crazy best friend, Liz Maybell Turner, decided that was a good idea making that kind of comment to a doctor on a specialized mental disorders clinic. I cannot blame her, though. When you spend almost all of your time locked in a certain place, it's very reasonable that you will look for fun. It might sound fuck up but the best way to do this around here is either making fun of the boring doctors or sneak a bottle of vodka. The last one is quite challenging so we usually go with the first one almost every time. Almost.

"When will people realize that? There is nothing wrong with liking the way you look and doing anything to keep it that way. People say that I am starving myself to look pretty. Fuck that. I say what it means to "look pretty" anyway? Are you saying that I crave being skinny because I want to look good? Think about it. You are practically saying that skinny people are the ones that look good and pretty. It's not about being pretty."

"And what anorexia is about then, young lady?" Doctor Larson replied Liz in a patronizing away. He's a difficult one. It's almost impossible to fuck with him. He's always so god damn chill.

"Don't call me young lady. I'm almost twenty." My best friend warned.

The room went silent for a minute.

Liz brushed her died green hair of her face and shoot the doctor a bright smile.

"People only care about what they can see. If my collarbones and ribs weren't showing no one will ever ask if I'm okay. You know what I need? Feel that my soul has healed. You know what I don't need? Fake laughs and true pity."

I glanced at her. Suddenly I felt like she wasn't joking anymore.

"Okaaay, Liz." I jumped from her bed and walked her direction. She's was passing through the daily weighting process and the good doctor who was doing the weighting gave me a nasty look when I approach them.

"You know that the visitors time its over, don't you?" He asked me in a mocking voice. I felt the urge to say that his dark eyes would look a little bit better if they we are not glaring me to death, but kept my shut.

"And I think" Liz said while slipping down of the weight balance. Her tiny bare feet touched the ground and she shrived. "That you should know by now that I like having Chris here so fuck off."

Doctor Larson took a deep breath and pinched the bright of his nose.

"It seems like you have gained a couple of grams here." Choosing not to reply Liz, he showed her his clipboard. I tried to peek on it but he shoved the thing out of my sight.

"Oh. So that's why I feel a bump in my stomach?" She asked while patting her almost no existing stomach. I looked away. "Kinda hurts."

"No." The doctor replied while giving her a suspicious look. "I weighted you yesterday. How come have you gained 300 grams in one night?"

"Who knows?" Liz sighed. Her startled eyes were scanning the room. I took a look at the white walls, the bed and the bathroom. Not much, but Liz preferred that way. She could have hanged posters of the bands she likes or made a mess out of her room like a fucking normal teenager. But she didn't. When I asked why, the only reason I got was that the room on a clinic was not hers. Not her home. Never will be. After hearing that, I never asked again.

"I guess it was not due the fact that tomorrow is Friday and the patients are only allowed to go out for the weekend if they gain some weight, uh?" He mocked her while grabbing his things and preparing himself to leave the room.

"You should be happy. That's the point of me being stuck here wasting all my fucking youth." She said happily. It looked like she was about to clap her hands any time like all the things that were coming out of her mouth belonged from a Disney commercial. The way Liz generally talked about her life reminded me of Twenty One Pilot's songs. It was a fucked up life but she still manage it to look like she was the fucking London's Queen. I didn't even know if she really feels that way or just put on that act to mess with people and see their reaction. Either way it was fun as hell to watch. Unless it was Doctor Larson she was playing. He's really not a funny one.

The good doctor gave Liz a weird look.

"Today you diet is optional." It seemed like he has repeating the same thing to other clinic patients all day. I have to bite down a laugh because the way he looked like a bored waiter was funny as hell. "You're free to choose between grilled chicken or fish."

My best friend snort a laugh and bit her lip. Her baby blue eyes looked like she wasn't giving a flying fuck about what the doctor was saying.

"If I didn't heard that shit every week in two long years I could totally say that it would be a nice information to know." She scratched the back of her head and then took a purple elastic hair from her jean's pocket. With pale and thin hands, she tied up her hair quickly in a ponytail. "Today's Thursday, Caleb. I already know what's on my plate today and it's not god damn food, that's for sure. Plus, if was my call to make, neither would you daily waiter bullshit."

"I'm just following the rules, Mrs. Turner." Doctor Larson replied without even blinking. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and opened the door. Then turned around and glared at me. "As for you, Christopher, you should really start following the rules around here if you don't want to be prohibit of visiting patients."

When the door was finally closed and the doctor was gone for good, I jumped on Liz's bed and got rid of my converses.

"This guy's a pain in the ass." I said right before opening my arms and looked at Liz, inviting her to receive a bear hug. "Like I would ever stop coming to see you every day. You wouldn't survive a fucking day without me."

"More like... "Liz jumped in bed with me and rested her head in my chest. I patted her hair softly. "I wouldn't survive without you bringing me The Walking Dead HQ's. Yeah. That I can't live without. You though... It's a quite different story."

"You little meanie!" I rubbed her scalp harshly. "You should respect the older ones."

"Aw!" She yelped while punching me on the arm then sat down on the bed to tie up her now loose ponytail. "You know how much I hate when you do that you fucker."

"You should think twice before mess with me." I gave her a sarcastic smile.

She showed me her middle finger.

"Yeah, because being called "little meanie" and getting a scalp rub is really something to fear." Liz rolled her eyes before getting up and opening the closet. She grabbed a long sleeved red shirt, a tiny pair of washed jeans and started heading to the bathroom.

I stopped her of locking herself on it with a question.

"How did you do it?"

Liz stopped by the bathroom's door and narrowed her eyes at mine direction.

"How I did what?

"You know what." I tried to sound random as I spoke. If Liz realized that I was actually worried about her or something she would shut it down like always. I didn't want that so I made myself look chill and just a little curios. "How did you manage to fat up that fast so we could go out today? Was it the chocolate cookies that I sneaked you like last time? Or maybe you got yourself some help from Rose?"

Her eyes was went sad with the question, but I didn't miss a beat and kept asking. "Do you still have the cookies empty bag?" I looked playfully under her bed.

I finally got some answer after that.

"You know I would never ask Rose for help. I wouldn't put her job in risk like that. "She lifted her eyebrows, clearly challenging me to say otherwise.

"Course you wouldn't." I smiled at her.

Liz didn't smiled back and disappeared on the bathroom as I listened to the door get locked.

When I found myself in a completely empty room I Immediately started to look for her ankle weights. I used to know where she hides them, but it seems that now they're never at the same place. It has been a while since I know about that, but never brought it up. I know Liz and she would flip. It's very likely that she would stop talking to me for a while and for sure would also stop telling me even the small things that she barely says. There's no point on talking to her either. If I tell a doctor about the ankle weight thing our friendship is over. She would never spoke a world to me again and even though I would be broken afterwards, I would still do it if I knew that in some way that would help her but I knew it wouldn't. They would confiscate her ankle weights. All of them because hell, she has a lot of them hidden all over the bedroom. Then Liz would just find a way to get herself news ones and here we are, back to square one. Except that this time I wouldn't be there to keep an eye on her.

I stopped looking for Liz's fake weight shit and sit back on the bed, palming my face and sighed. I was mad at her. It wasn't fair, but I was. Fuck her for putting me through this shit. For putting herself through this shit. Making me get sick of worry every single time, she would locked herself in the bathroom and I wouldn't know if she was actually taking a shower or using the noise of the water pouring on the floor to cover up the sound of her puke hitting the toilet. However, I was selfish only in my thoughts so I never yelled at her about it. Therefore, she didn't knew. I just concentrate myself on dealing things the way is best for her. Being there but not intruding her space. Talking about anything but her disease and when a comment slipped I would have to make it sound like it's all fucking normal.

The sound of the bathroom door being opened startled me and I quickly put a smile on my face.

Liz just stood there watching me.

"Don't bother trying to hide it. I already know that you're thinking about pussy by that depress look on your face." My best friend said, while sitting in the bed next to me with a towel in hands. Her hair was wet making the shade of green look darker.

"Yeah." I laugh at her comment. "Now I probably will have to watch some gay porn to get rid of that terrifying image."

"I'm sure Jake Bass ass would totally space that out of you mind." Liz picked up some green hair that was lying all over her towel.

"That fuck is that?" I pointed to the towel while glancing at her face before looking to the towel again.

She laugh at me.

"You're so dramatic. This dye is fucking my hair up."

I just looked at her blankly.

"We're not dying you hair blue with this shitty brand so calm your tits." Liz begun to tie up her red converses not even glancing at my direction.

"We're not dying my hair." I said. I knew she was trying to get me distract from the hair thing but it was better to pretend that I was buying it than start an argument right know.

"Of course we are. I'm tired of looking at you light brown wig."

"It's not a fucking wig." I groan while consciously thinking about my hair.

"Is wavy and soft. It's a wig. Get over it, princess." Liz knew better than making fun of my hair but she was trying really heard to make small talk and weird shit was exactly the type of small talk that Liz liked. That freak.

"I'm not arguing with you." I said while checking my phone. My mom send me a text. It seems like I'm having dinner with her tonight. That's nice. Just hope that she doesn't bring any special guests without a warning like always.

"You don't want to argue?" Liz made a shock voice to go with her ridicule forced expression of surprise. "That's knew. Not as knew as you finally growing some facial hair, but still knew."

"Fuck you."

"If you were Brian Kinney I would be totally up for that." She joked.

I made a confused sound.

"Brian who?"

"Oh my God, Chris."

"Seriously, Brian who?" I asked, while curiosity filled my body. It was a little problem of my. I wanted to know everything other people talked about.

"How can you be gay and never watched Queer As Folk not even once?" Her voice was filled with so much disappointment that I almost felt sorry.

"Oh, so it's a show?" I replied, feeling more comfortable knowing that this guy Brian wasn't real. The thought of Liz seeing someone that I don't know really bother me.

"Yeah, you dumb ass." She made her away towards the door, then looked at me. "Are you coming or not? Don't want that stupid doctor coming here to drag us for lunch."

I smiled warmly.

"You sound so fucking cute when you call other people stupid. Really charming."

That little comment owned me another punch in my arm. Liz really love throwing punches at me. It didn't hurt a thing but sometimes I would squeeze a pain groan from my mouth just to see her smiling like she was the happiest person alive.

The clinic was huge. The walls are so white that could almost get someone blind if they were not used to it. It was a meticulous cleaned place and you can see nurses and doctors everywhere either talking to their patients or monitoring the halls. There was plenty of divided sections but I usually just stick around Liz's section that was the eating disorders one so I don't see much of other ones. I see many people at the cafeteria all the time though, so I could practically say that I know everyone who has their lunch at the same time that Liz does. Besides, whenever I run into a patient at some hall I always stop to talk to him or her. You could say that I give a shit about these people if you wanted to put that in words.

And as if the universe was reminding me of that, a heavy hand slapped me in the back with such force that I almost fell down.

"Chris!" A deep yet childish voice shout at me making me turn around to face two big brown eyes.

I like Toby, I really do. He's this huge 6'4 bulky guy that could make you run away without even taking a look back if wasn't the fact that he had the biggest puppy eyes you've ever seen and talked like a 7 years old kid. The innocent smile that he has shooting me showed how he didn't know how rude the slap was. I don't know much about his disorder but what I do know is that he is a lovely company if you manage to not piss him off because if you do... Well, let's just say that he isn't afraid of gluing gun on your hair.

"I miss Chris!" Toby gave me a big smile and opened his arms to give me a hug. Smiling a bit, I step in to his hug. My head rested on his large chest while he rocked us back and forth. My back started to feel a little sore.

"I bet Chris missed you too since the last time you two saw each other." Liz smiled wildly, watching Toby almost kill me with his lock hug. "Oh, when was that anyway? Yesterday?"

Toby kept smiling not noticing the sarcastic tone on Liz voice. She rolled her eyes at him and I snort a laugh finding funny as well that Liz apparently couldn't piss him off no matter how hard she tried.

"You're also heading to the cafeteria, big boy?" I asked Toby and he quickly nodded up and down. I smiled. "Want to come with us?"

"Just let me get Stitch." He said, before running back to his room to get what obviously he couldn't go to lunch without.

"That's just great, Christopher." Liz whined. Her face was more pale than usual and I was just starting to notice how she was talking slowly. "Now we will have to deal with him complaining about the vegetables on the fucking food and..."

"At least he will eat them."

She stop talking and I stop breathing. I don't make comments like these very often so I get really nervous when they accidentally slipped. Mostly because Liz doesn't have a specifically reaction to them and that makes me even more uneasy.

"You can really be a bitch sometimes, eh?" My best friend said calmly before turning around and walking to the cafeteria. I watched as her thing frame pushed the big swinging door open and walked in.

I blinked twice. She is difficult but I love her. When you're best friend with somebody, you don't judge them or tell them what to do using how much you care about them as an excuse. You listen and think about what would truly help them. In Liz case, she needs space and to be treated like an equal not damaged person. The doctors can tell her how much she needs to get better. They can tell her how dangerous it is to be anorexic and bulimic. Her parents can tell her how worried they are. Other people can give her the pity look. Not me. I was her best friend. She needs to get drunk with me and enjoy life knowing that I won't leave her behind no matter what. That doesn't meant that I don't worry about her. It means that I know my part on this.

I see Liz as a person not as her disease.

"Why are you sad?"

I jumped at Toby's voice.

"I'm not sad, big guy. I'm just hungry." I said, right before poking his ribs and nodding to the stuffed blue thing on his hands. "What is that?"

"Is Stich!" He said proudly then handed the stuffed thing to me to hold. "Take a look yourself."

I looked at the blue little thing in my hands and didn't know exactly what to say. "It's a very pretty... A very pretty...Well, the fuck is that?"

"You used a bad word!" Toby's hand covered his mouth and his eyes were huge.

"I didn't."

"You did!"

"Stitch is very pretty." I changed the subject.

"I know right!" The big guy smiled, then his eyes turned sad. "He's in trouble though."

"Yeah?" I started walking into the cafeteria's door. Toby followed me like a lost puppy. "Why is that?

"Because he didn't followed me to the cafeteria. I had to go get him." His voice sounded angry, but he still was holding Stitch to his chest. "I hate that I love you, Stitch."

The very first thing I noticed when I step up on the cafeteria was Liz talking to Rose by the lunch line. Rose was using her usual hair net, but I saw some red hair threatening to escape there. Her white uniform already got a sauce stain. The smile on the old lady face was the biggest I've ever seen. She was just too happy for someone who got a sauce stain in her uniform.

"Hey, you." I teased Rose, and then dragged my gaze to Liz. She didn't look mad and I felt relieved. Maybe we will forget this thing and just go with our plains to have a fun night today.

"Hey sexy." Rose winked at me making me chuckle slightly.

"Sexy?" Toby looked between us with a confused expression.

"It means pretty." I quickly explained to him.

"Sexy does not mean pretty." Liz let it out a soft laugh. I glanced at her and she smiled.

"What does it mean then?" Toby asked again right before his eyes caught the sight of something that was more interesting to him. "Chocolate cake!"

"That's for desert." Rose said, returning Liz a white tray with a plate filled with rice, asparagus and fish. My best friend took the tray slowly after grabbing a bottle of water. "After you eat your lunch, you can have it. But you'll have to show me your empty plate first."

Toby looked very disappointed but I didn't dare saying anything against Rose. She would burn me alive.

"You're done babying him?" Liz said sounding bored.

"Yes." Rose replied her with a severe look than turned to me with a big smile. "What about you, Chris? Won't you grab anything to eat?"

I looked down at the food she was serving the patients today. Rice, asparagus, optional sweet potatoes and a side of fish or chicken.

"I don't think so, darling. I'll just grab something on my away to class later." I had this thing against healthy food. Didn't know exactly when begun, but it was there.

"Tomorrow's Saturday! We'll be having pasta." Rose proudly announced. "Then after painting time is over we'll be serving a cake to celebrate Rachel's birthday. Isn't that nice?"

"Party goals." Liz groaned and I elbowed her. "Hey!"

"Let's go get a table so you can eat your lunch without snapping people all the time." I sighed grabbing Liz's arm and started dragging her to the first table that I saw. Then turned around to go get Toby.

"You're coming?" I asked him.

"Well." He was still looking at the chocolate cakes as if they were made of gold. "Maybe later."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and went to sit down with Liz.

The cafeteria was practically empty since we're late for lunch time. The only people that I could spot in the place was me, Liz, Rose, Toby and a couple of old ladies having desert.

"I like this way." Liz told me as if she knew what I was thinking. She sipped her water before giving me a smirk. "Is so fucking noisy all the time when these people are around."

"You like these noisy folks." I said with an even bigger smirk.

Liz stared at me with amused eyes.

"Yeah. The same way you like Rose telling you all the shit we're doing tomorrow like you don't visit me every single day and probably knows the schedule better than half of the nurses."

"The same way I like your rude ass even though you're worse than Satan." I licked my lips and winked at her.

She gave me an evil look before changing the subject. Yeah, I could win all the time if I wanted.

"What class you are taking in the afternoon?"

"Advanced Reporting." I answered her.

"What, uh, is that about?"

I looked down. Since Liz was interned here at the clinic two years ago, she never got the chance to go to college.

"Well, basically, the emphasis is on the development of the ability to produce writing and reporting within a sophisticated longform story structure."

Her easy smirk was back.

"I love when you talk dirty, baby."

I burst out in a loud laugh and Liz end up following me.

"I bet the evil twins were fucking jealous of you when you talked for the first time in class." Liz smirked wildly and scratched the back of her neck.

"Maybe." I teased.

"I wish I could meet them. Tell them how fucking hilarious their names are." She licked her dry lips.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they already know that."

"Parker and Dakota. It sounds like they're some dynamic duo." Liz made a disgusted sound.

"The fact that they're twins it doesn't help." I added.

Through the entire conversation, I pretended that I didn't noticed the fact that her lunch was untouched. Knowing that she wasn't allowed to leave until the food was finished made me feel better.

"I have to go. Can't be late for class and still have to pick something to eat." I said while getting up.

Liz looked down until her hair was covering her face. The green hair following down her pale face made her look like a painting.

"I'll be here for a little time." She was facing her full plate with a blanked expression. I knew she felt more comfortable eating alone so I didn't push. "See you tonight. Please, bring me some alcohol."

"Sure thing." I said while giving her a last look. "Be sure to not attack anyone on your way back to the room, kay?"

"You little shit." She showed me her middle finger while as I was walking out from the cafeteria. I nodded Toby and Rose goodbye on my way. Rose kissed my cheek and I was glad that Toby was busy eating a piece of chocolate cake or otherwise I would have my face full of chocolate right know.

When I found myself back at the hall that lead at the recreation room, I saw the tall woman talking to a nurse.

"Christopher!" She shouted and nodded for me to come closer.

The red lipstick, the hills or the overly white clothes didn't intimidated me. I walked closer watching as the woman gave the nurse some orders on what to do with a patient who refused to shower. The aura that involved the woman exhaled power and confidence as she talked to the nurse as if she knew everything about what she was talking. And as the owner of the clinic and one of the most famous psychiatry on New York, she surely did.

When the nurse left with trembling hands, she turned to me and smiled. Her black hair was tied up and her blue eyes were soft.

"What place do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

 

Ok, guys.

Fuck, I'm so scared.

Did you liked the characters?

Are curious about the story?

Is there many mistakes as I think there is?

Do you guys want a pic of Liz on next chapter?

Hope you all enjoy it <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. Well, not much to talk about it. This chapter we're having Liz's picture.

 

**When you don’t get the attention that you need, you eventually stop needing it. Can either destroy you or make you grow up faster. Sometimes both.” Christopher Taylor, Wild Youth by the sober none.**

I looked at my double burger and strawberry milkshake with lustful eyes. I was starving since I left the clinic after lunchtime and all the heath food that I saw there just made me even hungrier.

“It was such a lovely coincidence that we ran into each other this afternoon, don’t you agreed with me?” Albert asked me, sitting in my table with a Greek salad in hands. His black eyes were shinning when he starred at me.

Albert was one of my classmates. He’s very polite and always talks like some kind of pompous teacher. It was quite boring and he never fails on giving me second hand embarrassment, but you can say he’s a good guy. Every single college student avoided him like he was some kind of plague. I feel bad for him and I don’t shove him around like everyone does, so that’s probably why he thinks I’m his best friend.

“I agree.” I replied him quickly before grabbing my burger and taking a big bite of it. I felt like I was in heaven while chewing the fast food.

“I don’t know how can you possibly eat so many unhealthy food and still manage to keep your good form.” Albert casually said as he placed a red nap in his lap before opening his salad. I was more interested on the nap’s color than on his lame words.

I fight the impulse of rolling my eye while drinking my milkshake. Liz would eat this guy alive if she was here.

“I mean, look at you. You’re gorgeous.” His cheeks went red after he complimented me.

I frowned at his words. I didn’t felt comfortable with a guy I didn’t like saying those kind of thing to me, but it wasn’t like I could snap at him for it so I just nodded.

“Really gorgeous.” He repeated as if expecting me to compliment him back.

“Thank you.” I said sweetly giving him a smile. Just because I didn’t like the guy it doesn’t mean I have to be an asshole about it.

You could clearly see that he was disappointed by the look on his face. I straight up in the char and took a tight grip on my burger once again.

“I was wondering…” Albert casually started talking while glancing me occasionally.

I hold my breath. Please, don’t.

“I was wondering if you’re interested in going out in a date with me.”

“When?” Was the automatic answer that skipped out of my mouth without my permission.

Albert was an okay guy, I guess. But definitely not someone I would want to date. I really liked getting shitfaced at Friday’s night and I couldn’t survive without junkie food. He would probably make reservations at some place that served natural sandwiches and all that shit for us at our first date. I would have to eat avocado in a salad. I shivered just thinking about it.

“Tonight.” He said looking happy and surprise at the same time. How could I blame this guy?

“What’s your favorite movie?” I asked randomly.

Albert blinked twice.

“My… favorite movie?”

There was a cute little girl crying her eyes out while punching her mother’s knee a couple of tables away from us. I watched the scene carefully. The mother was holding a cellphone and telling her daughter to shut up. The kid was trying very hard to piss of her mother, I could tell.

“Yeah, your favorite movie.” I repeated with a friendly voice.

“The silence of the lambs.” His eyebrows were doing this weird thing as he talked. “You’re free tonight?”

“I’m not.”

“Oh.”. He looked like he didn’t see it coming, but I knew he did. “Maybe another time?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I told that you said yes.” Albert’s eyes were suddenly cold.

“I asked you when. It’s different.” I wasn’t about to say that he bored the shit out of me.

“You know what?” His voice was more annoyed than anything else. He got up and started to grab his things. “You’re an asshole. You think you’re better than me just because of your mother. I’m sorry if not everyone is related to someone famous, Christopher.”

I stared at him with disbelief. I was trying not to hurt him by not saying that he’s the most boring guy on earth and now I’m the asshole? Fuck, I would rather be the asshole than going out with him, so I kept my mouth shut. In fact, I was kinda of hiding a smile. I was used to people like Albert saying that type of shit to me. They can’t manage being dumped without blaming others. It was pathetic and I didn’t like pathetic people. 

“You might be pretty, but not everyone will put up with your bitchy attitude just to fuck you.” He spitted with an angry voice, his hands trembling when he grabbed his glasses from his bag putting them on. “I even were contact lens for you.”

Pathetic. I was facing my hamburger without looking at him. Just hoped that he would leave soon so I could eat my meal in pace.

 When he left, I was trying to figure out what just happened. After a few minutes, I silently finish my burger, only feeling a little bit guilty. I practically shoved the fries down my throw. I didn’t wanted to be late for my class.

Professor Keating classes’ are the ones that I learn more than any other class. He’s such a good professor that no one ever failed his class. Don’t think that the class is easy, because it’s not. Professor Keating just has this incredible way to involve you in the subject and make it look cool to learn. Obviously, I find every class in my curse interesting because I love Journalism with a passion, but there are a very few teachers that almost succeed in turning a nice subject into some boring shit.

Like Benjamin Franklyn said, “Tell me and I forget, teach me and I may remember, involve me and I learn.” Oh, well. That’s if you think that Benjamin Franklyn actually said these words. Some believe that. I highly doubt that is true, though. Not that I don’t like Benjamin Franklin. I totally respect him because hell, he was a respectable journalist, among other things. But facts cannot be changed. That quote came from a Chinese book that I read. I once saw that quote on the board on my CrisisBeat class and I love it, so I decided to search where it came from. Of course that was written on the board who was the currently author of it, but I like to do my own research. Sound pretentious, I know. I learned that it came from a Chinese book that was written by Xun Kuang 1100 years ago. Confucius said “I hear I forget, I see I remember, I do I understand”. Benjamin Franklin attributed it as "Tell me and I forget, teach me and I may remember, involve me and I learn." He made the phrase look nicer and took the credits. Of course, people would like it more if was Benjamin Franklin who’s this quote belonged to instead of some unknown Chinese writer.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t realized that I had already arrived at The Arthur L. Carter Journalism Institute. I wanted to make a quick stop by the NYU’s Washington Square campus just to relax a little, but I was already late so I jumped from my Honda Civic, which I parked at the student’s area, and started to make my way to class.  The place was totally empty and I swallowed hard thinking that I would be the only who’s late today. I didn’t like it and my heart started to pound against my chest. I would enter the room with a black expression as always.

I pushed the door open and without taking a look at anyone, I found my usual sit next to the professor’s table. Professor Keating didn’t interrupted his class to recognize my arrival and I thanked him mentally for it. He just smiled at my direction and kept explaining the subject he was teaching. I grabbed my red bag and took my Advancing Reporting notebook. I found the green marker who said “Advanced TV Reporting”, opening in that part.

The class flied as always. I was so involved in the Professor’s explanations that I jumped when a finger harshly poked my back. I quickly turned around to face two big brown eyes attached to a baby face. It was Dakota. Her dyed brown hair flipped when she barked a quick laugh at me.

“Professor Keating said that this class would be a lot of help with the paper we’re supposed to return next week.” She said while writing at her own notebook without taking her eyes from the professor. “Such a help and you already missed, what? Ten minutes of it?”

“Okay.” I replied her while blocking her annoying voice and focusing on what the professor was saying.

The girl let it out another giggled after shutting her mouth, giving up on her little plane to bother me.

If we were outside, I would probably snap at her depending on my mood. But I was so interested at today’s class that I didn’t care much for her. I didn’t make a single annotation until the end of the class, just kept up with what the professor was explaining. Dakota was right. This would really help on our next week paper. When the class time was up, everyone started to leave the room. I waited until Dakota and her stupid twin brother, Parker, leave the room so I could get up without bashing someone.

“Mrs. Taylor?” Professor Keating called me right before I leave the room. I looked up and walked toward him, waiting for what he has to say. He had a gray hair tied up in a tiny ponytail and was using a blue tie to go along with his white suit. “Last year you were never late. Not one single time.”

“Oh.” I was caught by surprise. I didn’t had an excuse for that so I said nothing.

 “Don’t get all worked up.” The professor opened a soft smile. He saw my hesitation and tried to ease me. “We’re only in March. I’m sure that this won’t be a regular thing.”

The way he didn’t asked for a confirmation on that as if it was obvious that I wouldn’t be late again, made me feel proud of myself.

“This is college, Mrs. Taylor. Us teacher aren’t supposed to call your attention on that kind of situation.” He said without anger in his voice.

“So why are you?” I asked without thinking, but not quite regretting of it.

The professor sighed. His eyes looked tired but you could tell he was full of energy.

“Let’s just said that I enjoy teaching students like you. Students that don’t stress over their classes and have these glowing eyes when you started a subject. Doesn’t matter if is an old one or a new one, the glow never die.”

My cheeks started to burn and my heart warmed. I really did love all of this and knowing that other people could see that made me good.

“Thank you.” I sincerely said to him.

“Now go. I know that you have a Sociology class right now.” He pointed to the clock on the wall. “I’m sure you don’t want to be late again.”

I opened my eyes wild.

“How do you know that sociology is my second Major?

He laughed.

“A friend of mine teaches you your next class and he commented with me about this curious kid that wouldn’t stop asking him things and I knew that was you.”   

When I left the classroom, my phone vibrate warning me that I received a new text.

_“Could you bring some Snickers to go along with that vodka?”_

 Liz. I frowned at her words. She never asks me to bring her any food.

“ _You do know that eating chocolate makes you even drunker, right?”_ I texted her back.

“ _It’s not for me. Toby keeps bothering me, so either I get him that damn thing or I will stab his foot with a fork. Then he will have a bleeding foot and I will have a prison sentence. You would never forgive yourself. ”_

I burst out a laugh at her words.

_“You so care about him.”_

_“Just get the fucking chocolate Christopher.”_

After reading Liz lovely words for me, I walked out of the building. If I wanted to make to my Sociology class in time and still pass on the library before, I would have to leave right know. I climbed into my car and closed the door.

I turned the radio on while I started the car. I picked a Pearl Jam’s CD and focused on the road while listening to one of my favorite songs.

_Oh, I’m a lucky man to count in both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they’ve none, uh, uh_

_Stay with me, let’s just breathe_

I took a deep breath and the feeling of fresh air filling my lungs made me smile wildly.

When I got into the library, the first thing I notice was that the place was completely full of people and barely had enough available tables for me to sit down. I wasn’t there to borrow a book. I needed a table so I could start making my last class annotations. I usually don’t make them in class due the fact that I use the class time to pay attention at my professor and try to get myself into the subject, so I can fully understand the matter. Latter, I would go to the library and make notes with my own words about what I learned.

I ended up sitting on the floor, my back against the wall. I knew why the library was so crowed today. It was because tomorrow the place would be closed to have an amateurs books espousing and almost every single college student go to the library on Saturdays, so they’re making up for tomorrow by studying the whole Friday. 

I grabbed my notebook and quickly started on my notes. I had this weird habit of fast writing. I just had all these ideas on my head and the only away I found to write almost all of them was having a sore wrist and a tired arm. That sounded weird. With my brain wrapped around all of my thoughts, I ended up my notes and closed my notebook with a happy sigh.

Getting up, I spotted a tall guy looking up at me. When I recognized the guy as Parker, I turned around and was about to leave the library, when I heard his voice calling me.

“Chris! Wait!”

I looked at him while scratching the back of my head.

Parker was Dakota’s twin brother.  He had the same brown eyes of her and natural blond hair. I knew that Dakota’s hair was blond as well, but most of the Journalism students say that she dyes her hair because she fears that people will think that she’s dumb because of her natural hair color. His face had some sharper angles than his sister’s, but still resembled a baby face.

“I saw Dakota bothering you today in class.” Parker licked his lips and smiled at me.

I didn’t know for sure what he wanted so I just pressed my bag closer to my chest and rolled my eyes at his words.

“She didn’t bothered me.”

“Well, I’m sorry about whatever she did.”

I was still not buying it so I just glared at him.

“You’re pretty suspicious, eh?”

“I’m late for class.” I said, making it clear that I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Parker lifted his eyebrow and chuckled.

“Sociology, right?” He asked as if it wasn’t a big deal that he knew what my damn class is. I’m not his friend and it’s a not a secret that I can’t stand him, so how the fuck that prick knew stuff about me?

Even though I wanted nothing more than show him my middle finger, I faked a little smile and started walking out of the library sparing him a single look. He didn’t say nothing more and just silently watched my leave the building.

By the time I was back in my peaceful car, I had this brilliant idea that I wanted a chocolate milkshake, so I stopped by a random drive through and ordered one. Then I remembered that I already have had one at lunch and cringed thinking about having two milkshakes at the same day. After some deep reflation, I decided to drink it anyway.

The Sociology Faculty building wasn’t much far from my Journalism Institute so it didn’t take me much more than 15 minutes to get there. I liked Sociology, though not as much as Journalism. Actually, I think that both matters complement one another. It is always fundamental to know about what’s happening around you to write a good article.

Today’s class was sociology theory which wasn’t one of my favorites, but it was quite manageable so I didn’t have complains at all. That class wasn’t fluid like my last one so I had to take my notes while watching the class. I really didn’t know many people around here as well as in my Journalism courses which made me really quiet all the time, except when the class got at some polemic issue, that happened to be mine favorite topic to discuss.

The class ended by 7 p.m. and I was more than ready to head home, take a shower and drink an entire bottle of wine.

As if she knew what I was thinking about, my mom send me a text.

_We’re having dinner at that Italian place that we both like. Wear something cute. I will pick you up at home by 7:30. Love, mom._

I liked better when we grabbed some burgers and had dinner at home while watching some TV show, however I wouldn’t say that to her so I message her back saying that I would be ready.

When I got home, I quickly made my away upstairs. I started stripping my clothes before I got into my room. My room had a decent space, it was full of books and snacks so I grabbed some snickers, and shoved them into my backpack along with the bottle of blue vodka that was already there since yesterday morning. I entered my bathroom and jumped in the box, taking a quick bath right before going to look for some clean clothes.

 _Wear something cute._ I recorded my mom’s words.

Well.

I looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a Bob Dylan shirt along with a pair of gray skinny jeans. I have lost my favorite red beanie so I didn’t wear nothing in my head. My usual black converses were on my shoes. I twisted my nose. I knew that I could improve my style a little more, but never feel like it so I just let it be.

This is the cutest I can get so she’ll just have to deal with it. I grabbed my backpack and throw it on my shoulders.

It was 7:24 and I was playing Angry Birds in my phone, when I heard the familiar sound of my mom’s car parking outside. It was a nice car. Not as nice as my Honda Civic but nice. She surely can afford herself a much better one, but my dad gave her that car so I think it is kind of her to let go. She swears that it’s not like that because she thinks that it will make me upset, but I learned a long time ago that she still somehow about my father and there wasn’t nothing I could do about it but except this fact.

She opened the front door for me and looked up at me like she was saying “Get in, loser. We’re going shopping.”

I shook my head and got into the car.

The restaurant was good and the food was amazing, which made me very happy. I loved any kind of pasta and that place was full of different types of it.

I ate the lasagna that I ordered calmly tasting the flavor while my mom talked on the phone. It was obvious by her tone of voice that it was Clinic business. She always get in this serious mood when it comes about her job. I was used to it so I kept swallowing my food and grinning at her occasionally.

When I was done, I got up and waved her goodbye.

She nodded, only half noticing my departure as she continued to talk on the phone, her spaghetti untouched on her plate.

The Clinic was just a couple of minutes walking from the restaurant and since we went to the place with my mom’s car, I was out of options so I decided to walk. It was almost 9:00 p.m. and the big avenue I was crossing was full of lights and people.

When I got finally into the Clinic, Liz was already waiting for me by the front door. The Clinic looked even bigger from the outside.

She was wearing a cute purple dress that highlighted her green hair and pale skin. She was beautiful. I tried not to think how her dress looked loose on her slim body.

When her eyes focused on me, I could see she was pissed.

“Where that fuck is your car?” She hissed and approached me. A dark eyeliner marked her baby blue eyes.

“Home.” I replied and spread my arms. “Wanna hug me?”

“No, I don’t want to hug you.” She said as if it was obvious. “What would I want to hug a pretty twink that forgot to bring his damn car to drive me around?” Her voice was leaking sarcasm.

“Well…” I dropped the bag of my shoulders and took the bottle of vodka out.

Liz grinned.

“Give me some of that and I’ll hug you all night long.”

“You can have it after you tell me where we’re going.” I joked flipping the bottle in my hands.

She snickered.

“A new place.”

“That’s explains a lot.” I rolled my eyes.

“It’s like a rock modern bar. I heard it’s amazing.”

I looked at her suspiciously.

“How would you know it’s amazing?”

“I’ve heard it from a friend.”

I knew that Liz didn’t have any friends outside of the Clinic besides me, but I decided not to push it.

“Well, let’s go. I don’t my ass to freeze out here since someone didn’t bring their car.”

I followed my friend to a night that would change both of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it :) don't forget to leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks! How are you guys doing? I know it's been a while since I updated but well here it is. 
> 
> The super hot guy on the pic on the side is Travis a.k.a the hottest guy alive. 
> 
> The song attached is also very acurring to the chapter(if you know how to read betweenthe lines) and I just love this song and this woman <3 Also if you already heard that song while drunk or any other song by her you probably know what I mean. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I already said a million times that English it's not my first language and I have a really high chance to screw up a lots of words and gramatic, but I'll repeat it just so you guys don't say that I didn't warned you before haha.

He had a cigarrete with his number on it 

He gave it over to me "Do you want it?"

I knew it was wrong but I palmed it 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5d/8c/39/5d8c397482c187185152b0ad4e85b19e.jpg > Travis

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdQ_X2j9bHg > Song (You can be the boss by Lana Del Rey)

 

"One more, please." Liz was a mess of green hair, black eyeliner and sweat. She was lovely with her little glass of vodka. I mean, her now empty glass.

I chuckled while quickly nodding at the bartender.

"Make it two." I said and handed him also empty glass.

The place was so nice. It was a balanced mix of bright colors of a modern club with a touch of old classic bar music. I understood completely what Liz meant by "our kind of place". It was challenging to find a place where you could feel like a cool kid as well as a misfit at the same time. Awesome.

"You want vodka too?" The cute bartender asked me. I was already feeling a little bit tipsy so he seemed damn cute for me.

I licked my lips and blinked at his direction.

"What I have been drinking all night long, darling?" My voice cracked.

The bartender laughed, starting making our drinks without bothering to reply me. I found that really rude and I blurted an offended "humpf" before start scratching my neck feeling embarrassed.

"This place rocks." I turned around out to talk to Liz but she had disappeared.

"It does." The bartender answered me. I think he thought I was talking to him since Liz wasn't anywhere close to us.

Uh.

My unstable best friend.

Gone.

In a place I knew nothing about.

"Here you go, darling." The bartender handed my two glasses of pink vodka. It was some weird cocktail that I couldn't remember what was it called. Then he seemed to notice that Liz was gone. "Where's that cute little friend of yours?"

I felt sick.

"I... I kinda lost her. I guess."

He smiled at me. I think I saw a dimple.

"You guess?"

"Hum..."

"Tell me her name. We have the shout out here that we can use to look for her." His eyes were a nice ton of brown.

A shout out?

"A shout out?" I whispered totally lost.

"Yeah, you know. The owner is used to have all kind of folks losing friends here. He's not crazy for looking drunk people, but he thinks is the better away to keep everything organized. So why don't we look for you friend? I'll help you."

Realization hit me.

"Oh. Would you help me to find her? That's so kind of you."

"I know. Just let me get my friend Emma to cover me, okay? I'll be back in a sec." Then he disappeared inside of what it looked like a place where they keep all the booze. It seemed like a nice place to hide. What if Liz is there? I wouldn't be surprise.

I looked down at my glass of vodka while I waited for the bartender to come back. Frowning I poked the liquid with my middle finger. It was wet. I giggled and did it again, this time sinking my whole finger in it. I laughed some more. I felt so good.

"Are you okay? Even though is kinda cute what you're doing, you're scaring the shit out of me, bro." The bartender was back. He stared down at me with curious eyes.

"What's your name?" It came to me that I didn't even know the name of the guy who was willing to help me find my best friend who's probably lost in the middle of hundreds of people.

"Adrian."

"That's a cool name." I told him sincerely.

"I know, right?" He smirked then offered me his arm. "Why don't you hold my arm? It's kinda crazy here so I wouldn't be surprise if you got lost or carried away."

"Sure!" I quickly hold a loose grip in his left arm and with my free hand I offered him a high five.

Adrian accepted my high five happily, his pretty green eyes were looking a tad worried though.

"You are not very tall and your friend is even smaller for what I recall. It's going to be damn hard to find her!" He said while his eyes scanned the place. The beat of the electronic music that it was playing was insane. I could feel it in my bones.

"But she has green hair!" I told him like it was the obvious thing in the whole world and everyone should know it.

"True that, bro. But still..."

A red head woman came out of nowhere and almost throw up on me. I was pulled out of the way in the very least second by Adrian and he didn't look very happy about it. Her puke hit the floor.

"Rachel, what the fuck?" He complained while steading me on my feet.

I knew that if I didn't get a grip of myself, I was so going to be the next Rachel.

The woman looked embarrassed and disappeared in the dancing crowd while making duck noises. I blinked twice not knowing for sure if the duck noises were inside my head or if she was actually blurting them out.

I was about to ask Adrian about it, when he begun leading me to an isolated area of the club. It looked calmer without all the loud electronic music and the dancing folks. I saw red puffs along with some tables full with tequila and realization slowly hit me in the face.

"Uh..." I stared at a couple making out in one of the puffs. It looked like they were about to strip each other's clothes any second and fuck right there in front of everyone. "Adrian, I feel like we are intruding their space. Maybe we should..."

A loud laugh startled me.

"You..." Adrian looked like he couldn't stop laughing." We are in a public bar slash club where people are almost having sex in front of you and you feel like intruding their space? Haha!"

"Stop laughing." I ordered him. I didn't like being laugh at.

"Haha!" The asshole wouldn't shut up so I smacked his arm hard.

"Aw!" He finally shut up and looked at me with widen eyes." You psycho!"

"I'm not." I hissed. "Now please help me to find my friend. She must be so scared without me."

"Calm down, kid. I know just the right person to help us. Follow me."

Adrian leaded us to what it seemed the beginning of really weird stair.

"Where are you taking me?" I was a little bit scared because I didn't in fact knew Adrian at all and going upstairs with him all alone didn't seem like a wise idea.

He seemed offended with my shaky tone, his nose twisted.

"I'm not taking you anywhere. You only come if you want, I'm not forcing you to anything! Just trying to help you to find your damn friend."

I was too drunk to feel bad for what I said.

"Then help me." I demanded.

He stared down at me, looking bored.

"You're so drunk." He grabbed my arm and helped me to climb up the stairs. I slowly made it to the top and had to hold on the wall for a sec after getting a little dizzy from all the effort that I did to get there.

"You okay there, champ?" Adrian asked me with a half worried, half mocking tone. He smiled goofily. "Maybe you need to be thrown a bucket filled with cold water?"

I gave him a murderer look.

"Well, lucky you I don't have a bucket. Or cold water."

He stopped making fun of me and carried me by the arm trough the hall. A door appeared in my field of vision and I squeeze my eyes.

Wait. A door?

It came to me that we were in some type of studio looking. It had a very small hall that lead to the stairs and just one single door. It was weird. Maybe it was some office? As the club office? I wasn't sure.

"Now do you hear me out, okay? I'm taking you to my boss so he can help us to find your friend. Just to be clear I never talked to my boss except from when he hired me so don' t you dare make me get fired, buddy. I won't beat you because I'm against violence but I will... I will find your house and... cover it with toilet paper... no, I will pee in your front door. That's what I'll do." Adrian threated me and I didn't take him serious for two really simple reasons. The first was that I was drunk like some overrated rock star and the second was because he was laughing his ass of while improvising all that shit.

"Are you retarded?" I asked sincerely. I reached for his hands and give them a squeeze trying to transmit comfort. "'Cause if you are, it's okay, I'm not judging."

"You're some smartass motherfucker, aren't you?" He said to me while a genuine smile crossed his face.

I was about to tell him that yes, mine sarcastic nature mixed with mine passion for words made me the smartass guy you've ever met, when the door we were both standing in front of opened brutally without any of us knocking on it.

"What the fuck?" A deep voice growled.

I felt like I was hit in the face by a block of concrete. My heart started pounding crazily against my chest and I felt dizzy. I was the kind of person that could be burning inside, but still will not let it show it on the outside, making it look like I was completely fine. Even as drunk as I was, I managed to keep my face emotionless in front of the hottest guy I've ever seen. He was totally god-like with an angry frown attached to his face making him look like a panther ready to jump at our throws. His eyes were dark just like his short brown hair and he had an amazing mouth. I avoided to look at his body because I didn't thought I could've handled that in top of everything so I just focused on his eyes instead. Uh. Bad idea. He has some hypnotizing eyes that I... Abort mission. Abort mission.

"Travis, man!" Adrian placed a hand on the guy's left shoulder and squeezed. I noticed that he had some tattoos on lis left shoulded. "That's..." He looked at me and I realized that I didn't tell Adrian my name. "What's your name?"

"Chris." The guy's eyes, Travis eyes, landed in me and I faced Adrian to avoid looking at him too much. "Christopher."

"This is Chris." Adrian pointed at me like the other guy eyes weren't fixed in mine direction. "He lost his friend. It is his first time around here so..."

Travis snorted.

"So you thought that you should bring him here in order to get help because you couldn't find his friend yourself?" He asked like he was talking to a child.

Adrian looked embarrassed.

"Something like that..."

"Well, Adrian told me that you guys have a system around here that implies that whenever someone is looking for a lost friend they should come to you. You know, to keep things organized. So why the fuck are you mocking him for doing as told?" The things that I was saying would have sounded a thousand times better if I sober, but since I was drunk they came out as clumsy, tangled words.

Travis gave two large steps in my direction. I didn't back off and looked to his eyes trying to keep it cool. Just then I realized he was tall as hell.

"You're right, boy. We do have a system here. You see, when someone lost a friend we immediately get concerned, you know why?" He asked, his dark piercing eyes staring at me with such energy that I could feel it on the tip of my fingers.

I gulped and clenched my hands trying to get rid of the sparks of energy that licked the palm of my hand. Boy? He was not much older than me. Five years at most.

"Because you don't want people takings risks?" I replied him as if it was the most obvious thing. "When someone say they lost their friend, this person may be in danger."

Travis looked amused. Not good.

"Danger? In my bar? How so?"

"Don't look so offended. There's danger everywhere." I said.

"There isn't danger everywhere. There's dangerous people everywhere." He pointed that out like it was a big deal. He didn't sound like those pretentious assholes who say stuff like that just to sound smart when in fact they don't have a first clue about what they are talking about. He actually sound like he believe in it.

"Is there a difference?" I asked with impatience.

"Yeah." With his deep voice, he got me all shivering. "There's a difference."

"You two gonna bang?"

I almost jumped at the sound of Adrian's playfully voice. The asshole was grinning like there's no tomorrow until Travis turned around to face him making Adrian's laugh die drily in his throw. I didn't blushed, but my head got fuzzy at his comment.

"I have to find my friend. She's not..."

"How she looks like?" Travis asked me abruptly while his hands closed the door behind him. I tried to peek on it to see what's inside of it, but I couldn't see almost nothing before he closed the door. I just saw that it looked like an office.

"She has green hair and, hum... she's very tin." I said. Liz would kill me if she could hear how I was describing her.

"How's she dressed?" Adrian joined Travis on the questions and I could feel myself growing impatience.

"She's wearing a purple dress." I replied and took a deep breathe. "Look, if you guys are going to keep asking questions instead of actually do something, I..."

"Shut up." Travis said. I opened my mouth feeling very offended when I saw a dirty smile crossing his face. "You talk too much."

"My zodiac sign is Virgo, okay? Also my ascendant is Gemini, so don't be an asshole about me talking too much." I was really pissed.

"Your what?" Travis and Adrian said at the same time making me frown.

I turned my back on them and started to make my way downstairs. I was still a little drunk but I did my best to keep walking straight. I could see that Adrian and Travis were following me, whispering to each other. My body really desired to walk close to Travis but my mind knew better and decided to keep walking without looking back.

"Hey, Chris!" Adrian called me and grabbed my arm. We had already made it to the puffs area and I as avoiding to look at the couples that were making out there.

"What?" I said and stopped to see what Adrian wanted.

"Travis knows who your friend is with." He said getting my attention.

"Liz is with someone?" I walked until I was facing Travis. I narrowed my eyes. "Who's she with?"

He stared down at me and I suddenly had the urge to bite my lower lip, but I didn't.

"She's with my sister." He said then scratched his stomach. My eyes followed his moves unconsciously.

"Your sister?" I repeated.

"Yeah. My sister." He laughed a little then became serious. "Don't worry. Your friend is probably fine. I mean, I hope my sister likes her then she'll be fine."

I let it out a shaky breathe. I didn't know if I was feeling so good anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that was it. I know is pretty messy and confused but remember CHRIS IS DRUNK so of coure he's not that eloquent. 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I can say that if you guys leave some comments it will make me go faster haha Hope you all enjoy it and until next time! :)
> 
> PS: What did you think about Adrian?


End file.
